1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air pad and more particularly pertains to such a pad which is utilized to circulate air under a bed-ridden patient to minimize bed sores.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of air pad for circulating air under patients is known in the prior art. More specifically, such units heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of helping bed-ridden patients are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements. Generally such units have been primarily used for padding, i.e. air mattresses such as that shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,168,589. Such mattresses are expensive and complicated, thus placing them out of the reach of most individuals and limiting their use to institutions. Other means for minimizing bed sores include differentially inflated air cushions, e.g. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,462,775; 5,109,560 and 4,799,276. Likewise, other types of foam pads such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,179,742 have been used.
In this respect, the pad according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of economically providing means to alleviate bed sores.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved pads which can be economically used for patient treatment. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.